Valentines Day!
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: Valentines day for three Rikkaidai girls! :D Niouxoc Maruixoc Atobexoc


Valentines Day

Great, it's valentines day. A day where people get so excited to find their perfect match and blah blah blah. What a drag so many girls are going to be confessing their love to the tennis regulars today. Most will get turned down.

"Hey Einjeru!" I heard my name called as I walked to my locker. I turned around and noticed Yashana and Clair trying to catch up to me. Yashana is Jackals cousin. She's very hyper. Clair is exact opposite and is very intelligent.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. "How are you guys?"

"I'm great!" Yashana said.

"Eh." Clair responded casually.

I then noticed a box in Yashana's hand. It was pink with a red ribbon.

"Who's that for?" I questioned with a sly look on my face.

"You know, Marui-kun." she said happily.

"Aw, you're finally confessing." Clair teased.

"Shut up! And when are you going to confess to Niou-kun?" Yashana stated sticking her tongue out at Clair. Clair gave a death glare at Yashana which looks like the glare she give Niou…very scary.

"Calm down, it's the beginning of the day there's still time." I reassured.

"What about you, Einjeru-chan? Are you going to ask Atobe-san?" Yashana asked curiously as Clair walked off, probably doesn't want to run into Niou.

I felt my face heat up at the mention of his name. he was an arrogant rich bastard that my brother despised greatly and yet I've fallen for him. I fell for him about a month after we met maybe, when I found out he had a good side. :3

"Um…I'm not sure, I mean he has a whole bunch of fan girls." I said.

"What, THE SANADA EINJERU GIVING UP ON LOVE!" She yelled VERY loudly.

"IM NOT GIVING UP! AND KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!"

"Sorry I got into the moment."

"it's ok. And no, I'm not giving up on Atobe either."

"Then why not ask him?"

"Because, may I remind you that my brother, Sanada Genichiro, hates Atobe, and will possibly kill him."

"Aw, family crisis."

"No it's not _aw_! It's crazy!" I yelled.

I gathered my books and walked to my first period class.

(Yashana's POV)

Well she didn't have to yell at me, gosh.

I looked down at the box of chocolates I was going to give Marui-kun. I blushed at the thought. I already know that he's going to take it, because he loves sweets. But I wonder…if he'll say something different to me…I mean I knew him since I've moved here which was last year. Usually he always says the same thing to the girls that give him stuff, "Arigato" then he walks away…ow.

I ran into something. I looked up and saw that it was Marui-kun.

"Gommenasai, Yashana-chan." he said.

"It's fine I said with a smile." I replied.

He then noticed the box I was holding.

"Um, who's that for?" he asked looking curious yet upset at the same time.

_Ok Yashana you can do this. Just tell him it's for him. Come on you've been waiting for this moment for about three months you can do it. _

"Some guy." I replied shyly.

"Oh…"

_Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you! Why couldn't you have said "it's for you"? IDIOT! _

"Well I hope he enjoys it." Marui said dully. He started to walk away in the other direction.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

He stopped and turned for a moment.

"These are actually for you…" I said with a small blush.

"REALLY!" :D

"Yeah!" J

"Wait, then why did you say they're for _some guy_" he quoted.

"Because I was nervous…"

"Well you know I except sweets from anyone."

"Yeah. Well here." I said handing him the box.

"Arigato Yashana-chan…would you like to hang out after school today?"

My face lit up like the fourth of July!

"I'd love to!"

"See ya!"

"Bye." I walked to my class with all my books.

Later after school I met up with Marui-kun. We both were of course in our school uniforms.

"Hey." he said kissing my cheek lightly catching me off guard.

"H…hi." I said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

He then grabbed me by the arm and started guiding me to the park. And we sat on a nearby bench. I was a little nervous. He inched closer to me.

"So, Yashana-chan does this mean, you know, we're together?" he asked.

I definitely wasn't expecting that question. He inched a little closer to me.

"Um…well sure. I mean if you don't mind, because I definitely don't mind us being…together."

"GREAT!" he said excitedly. "Wanna dance?"

"What? There's no music…"

"Don't worry about that."

He stood straight up extending his hand.

"But we're in the middle of the park…"

"So?"

"fine." I said.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. He held me close to his body. I blushed a little feeling his muscles against my stomach.

"Aishiteru." he whispered gently in my ear.

"watashi wa anata o ai shimasu" I replied.

We stopped dancing and stared at each other for a moment. Then Marui-kun inched closer to my face, and we shared a sweet kiss.

(Clair's POV)

It's the end of the day and Niou has not bothered me once today. It makes me paranoid and I bet that's what he wants. He wants to see me break probably. Well I'm not going to let that happen.

I was now walking out of the building and I noticed Niou leaning up against the wall. I felt his gaze on me. I turned around annoyed by this. I looked at him and noticed he was…glaring.

"What?" I sighed.

"Nothing." was all he said.

I went up closer to him and put my wrist on his forehead causing him to blush.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature."

"Why?"

"Because you're acting strange."

"How so?"

"You didn't bother me once today."

"Whatever." he said that a bit to coldly towards me.

He started to walk away. I grabbed his arm making him turn around to face me. I don't know why but he was pissing me off. So I slapped him. This shocked the both of us. I then regained my composure and walked away. Then I heard him say "Puri". I turned back around and gave him a death glare.

"Don't tell me I just fell into one of your tricks." I said.

All he did was smirk at me. I'll take the silence as a yes. I scoffed and walked away. I heard him follow.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Don't you wanna know why I did what I did?"

I waited signaling for him to explain.

"I wanted to know how you would act towards me if I ignored you for a whole day."

"And are you satisfied with your conclusion?"

"Yep! Because now I know that you can't handle me not bugging you." he had that cocky smirk plastered on to his face when he said that.

"what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, that you love it when I "annoy" you, you love it when I'm close to you." he started getting closer with every word until I was up against the wall. "you love everything I do, don't you? You love my touch," he was now whispering in my ear. I couldn't believe this was happening. "You love it when I play tennis. Admit it you love me, Clair."

I swallowed hard and stared him blankly. How did you know all this was it that obvious. Or did he…get a hold of my diary…I was now pissed yet…him having me up against the wall like this, I couldn't get to angry.

His face was now only a few inches away from mine. I then felt his lips brush against mine. He then kissed me. It was deep and passionate. Not rough at all. He then pulled away.

"How did you get a hold of my diary?" I asked as he started to kiss my neck.

"A magician never gives away his secrets, puri."

I moaned a little.

"Shouldn't we stop…I mean we are on school grounds."

"GET SOME CLAIR!"

I then looked up and noticed Einjeru a few feet to the side of us. I then pushed Niou off of me.

"Wait where are you going?" Niou asked.

"Home, Niou."

"I'll walk you, and call me Masaharu for now on."

We walked together.

"Hey I have a question for you." Niou stated.

"Ok?"

"If you were a pirate would you have your parrot on _this_ shoulder," he put his hand on my right shoulder which was closest to him. "Or on _this_ one…puri." he then put his arm around me to reach my left shoulder pulling me close to him.

"Wow…really?" I said.

"Yep, so the whole world can know that you are _mine _now."

"That was really cheesy, just to let you know." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know."

"Hey, Niou…" he interrupted me.

"Masaharu."

I sighed in annoyance, when he corrected me.

"Masaharu, you know, I think I'm gonna like having you as a boyfriend."

"Yeah? I knew, from when we first met, that we'd be perfect for each other."

We arrived at my house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said. He kissed me on the lips once more.

"See ya."

(Einjeru's POV)

Well that was odd. I guess I'll go over to Hyotei and see Atobe. I started to run off in the direction but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going, home is that way." it was aniki.

"Oh, I was just going to visit…um…Lacy." I lied.

"You're a horrible liar. I know you're planning on seeing Atobe, go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

With that I smiled at him.

"Oh, Einjeru, just to let you know I may dislike Atobe, but it doesn't mean I don't trust him."

He walked away leaving me dumbstruck. I walked to Hyotei alone. Though I felt kind of stupid because I didn't have a gift for him. I entered the gates and saw Oshitari-san walking out.

"Hey is Atobe still here?" I questioned.

"Iie, he left to your house actually."

"WHAT!" I basically yelled.

"I'll give you a ride."

We walked towards the limo and got in.

When we arrived at my house I saw Atobe sitting on a bench on the front porch. I got out of the limo and said bye to Oshitari-san. I walked up to Atobe and he stood up.

"So, you went looking for me in Hyotei?" he asked with his arrogant smirk on his face. How I loved it.

"Yeah…um why are you out here? Did aniki not invite you in?" I asked noticing how cold it is.

"He did. I told him not to worry about Ore-sama, and I decided to wait for you out here."

"Aren't you cold?"

"here." he just completely ignored my question handing me a bouquet of red roses.

"They're beautiful." I said. "I feel bad though because I didn't know what to give you since you have…everything."

"That's not true…I don't have you." he said couping my face in his hands, making us only a few inches away.

"Oh, how sweet, but you know I'm not that _easy _to please." I said getting out of his grasp.

"Of course, that's why we're going somewhere special." I looked at him a little surprised.

"Like where?"

"It's a surprise."

We got into his limo and he put a scarf over my eyes to blind fold me. I was starting to feel antsy now.

"Don't worry we're almost there." he whispered in my ear.

"ok." I said.

The vehicle soon came to a stop. I felt and heard Atobe get of his the limo. I heard my door open.

"I'm sure you'll love it, but first put this dress on." I heard him say.

"In the limo?" I questioned.

"Yes, once I close the door, you can take off your blind fold, I will be standing out here in front of the door."

"YOU better not peek!" I yelled as I felt him put the dress in my hands. And then he shut the door.

I took the blind fold off and looked at the dress. It was porcelain white and covered in sparkly stuff. No it's not glitter. I took my clothes off and got into the dress and opened the door.

Atobe was dressed in a white tux, and a black shirt underneath. It really looked good on him.

"When did you get dressed?" I questioned.

"I'm just magical like that, c'mon." he said holding his hand out. I took it and entered the most fanciest restaurant in Japan, Les Créations de Narisawa.

Later after we ate he took me back home.

"Thank you for everything Atobe." I said as we came to the front porch.

"My pleasure, and call me Keigo from now on." he replied.

"Ok, Keigo-_kun_." I cooed at him making him blush.

I giggled at his reaction.

"I'll see you soon then." he said kissing me passionately on the lips.

I put my arms around him to deepen it. Then we parted.

"See you later." I smiled.

He walked away back to his limo and left.


End file.
